A Brand New Life
by Shocktrooper327
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in a bed and school he has no memories of. The student body president Otonashi shows him his new school in the afterlife and helps him pass on. What is holding Ichigo to the afterlife and who is the girl who arrived with him.
1. Chapter 1

**First thing I have to say is I love Angel Beats definitely my favorite anime even if it tears at your heart, but maybe that is what I like about it. I also decided to re-watch Angel Beats and it is still just as good the second time through, also just as sad. I'm not a very romantic kind of guy and romance is definitely what I will be focusing on, so if it isn't perfect I can use this as a learning experience. As usual any thing you think should be changed or any pointers please comment I need feedback to get better. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: Awakened

Knock knock "Ichigo are you in there?" Sitting up in my bed _wonder who that is_ I get up and open the door. There in front of me is a high school student with red hair, he looks as if he is happy to see me. "Do I know you?"

He responds, "Probably not, I'm Otonashi the student council president. You didn't show up to school today so I came to check on you."

"Sorry I've been sleeping all day, guess I was really tired last night."

He looks at me, "Are you sure, you look kind of sick to me?"

I put my hand on my head, "You're probably right my head hurts a little bit, but I don't have a fever."

Otonashi starts walking off, "Tomorrow morning I'll come check on you so be ready, goodnight."

I close the door to my dorm room, _he seemed nice but he was definitely hiding something I wonder what._ I plop unto my bed, "Even after sleeping all day I'm still tired that sure is weird." _My brain sure is a mess I couldn't even recognize the student council president and now that I think about what school am I even attending? Well tomorrow I'm sure my head will be screwed on right._ I curl up under the covers and fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 _Why am I in a bank didn't I just go to bed, man my brain is everywhere but where it needs to be._ A gunshot breaks the quiet of the bank lobby, "Everyone on the ground we're here for the money!" Three men with assorted side arms start binding everyone's hands and feet together and one of them comes up to me. _He has his hands full with the rope now is the time to strike._ I sweep his legs and quickly removing the gun from his side. I put a round into his chest and take aim at the nearest of the two left firing three rounds hitting him in the stomach, shoulder, and missing the last round.

I'm yanked from the dream to find Otonashi standing over my bed. "How did you get in here!?"

He pulls a bobby pin out of his pocket, "I know some things most people don't. But more important are you all right? You're shaking and look like you just saw a ghost."

I look at my arm _Oh God he's right. Why am I shaking this bad? Why does it hurt so much trying to remember?_

"Hey Ichigo are you in there? Maybe you should stay here for another day it looks like you're getting worse."

I shake my head, "No, I probably just need some fresh air and food in my stomach."

We exit the dorms, the sun is just coming over the trees, "Otonashi why did you wake me up so early?"

Smiling he says, "Not an early bird I see, well when you get up this early there is no line for food and you get to see the beautiful sunrise every morning."

 _He is right the sunrise is absolutely stunning shining just over the school. This school why don't I remember anything about it I attend it so why?_ "Shoot I forgot my wallet you go on ahead of me I'll catch up."

I'm about to take off when Otonashi grabs my shoulder, "Don't worry I got it. I knew you'd forget with how scatter brained you've been lately."

I bow, "Sorry, I'll pay you back when I can think straight."

Otonashi finishes breakfast, "Ichigo I need to talk to you in the student council room when you're done. Its room A-11 if you can't find just ask another student."

I start scarfing down my food, "Hold on just give me a minute." But he keeps on walking leaving me alone. _Wonder what he is in a rush for._ The cafeteria soon fills with the other students _man I now see why he wanted to leave its pretty packed in here._ I finish my food and squeeze through the crowd to the exit. I start walking down the hall finding the student council room quickly. Upon opening the door I see a single white flower sitting on the table with the morning sun shining through the windows on the flower.

Otonashi points to a chair, "Please sit."

I take a seat, "What is so important that we need to miss class for you to talk to me about?"

"Ichigo do you know where you are?"I shake my head, "Well you actually aren't at school you're in the afterlife. You don't look that surprised."

Scratching my head, "Well I just get this feeling like I do a bunch of stupid things, but I can't think of one right now."

Leaning back in his chair, "Well that makes my job a little easier, most people I have to show proof that it really is the afterlife. The reason you're here though is you had a terrible life and to move on you must fulfill your strongest wish."

"Great and I have amnesia so this is going to be almost impossible."

"Most people have amnesia when they arrive I even did you just have to wait for your memories to slowly or abruptly return. Until they start returning just attend school like any normal student."

I stand up, "One question, what is my class schedule?" He stands up and opens the door, "Walk around you can just do whatever you feel like."

I walk into the classroom next door and take a seat. The teacher is going on about some physics, but I already know everything that he is talking about _I wonder why_. _If class is going to be this boring I'm going to sleep_ I close my eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _A bank weird this feels so familiar, hey wait is that me, what is going on here?_ I watch as I sweep the legs of man grabbing his gun and shooting him. Immediately I shoot one of the other men and point my gun at the last guy. The first guy I shot grabs my leg pulling me to the ground and pinning me. The last guy walks over to me, "This is what you get for being a hero." The gun goes off as I take a bullet to my lower back. "Shots fired, repeat shots fired!" As a dozen cops rush into the bank pointing their guns at the last standing criminal.

I wake up in class wiping the drool from my face, "Have a nice nap Ichigo? Now would you like to explain to the class why you think this class isn't important?"

I stand up and start walking out of the class, "I don't have time for that I got places to be sensei." _Now then where can I find Otonashi?_ I walk next door into the student council room, but nobody is there. I start running around the school looking for my redheaded friend till I hear a the piano is Otonashi writing on his music sheet. "Aren't you just the perfect guy president?"

He turns around, "So you're bored of class already?"

Taking a deep breath, "No, I think I saw … how I died."

"Sit down and tell me everything that happened." I tell him everything that happened in both of my dreams. "Well do you regret dying then?"

Shaking my head, "I was young, but it isn't sad I mean you have to die one day might as well be in a really cool way."

"Well Ichigo since you don't regret dying that means something before then happened to you that caused you to be sent here."

Standing up and laying on the floor, "Well I'll lay here and listen to you play while my memories flow back to me."

Turning back towards the piano, "I'm not that good, so you may not want to stay long." He starts playing a slow beautiful song till about three minutes into the song he stops and writes on his sheet music.

"What are you doing to the sheet music there?"

"I'm writing a song, maybe I should say I'm writing down a song."

"So you're just taking a song you know and putting on the piano, that is probably harder than it sounds, isn't it?"

"Yeah it sure is, but it gives me something to do."

"So what is the name of the song?"

"It doesn't have a name that I know of, but I'm calling it _Brave Song_. The last student council president used to play it a lot. She was amazing, she had the all the keys to entire song memorized as well as the words to it. I wish she was still here with me."

I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder, "As long as you have memories of her she is always with you and memories never die or fade away."

Otonashi looks at me, "Thanks man, who would have thought that you would be the one to help me out."

My stomach starts growling, "So do you want to get some lunch?"

Otonashi stands up, "Sure. Man I'm going to be out of tickets in no time with you around."

* * *

"Hey Otonashi have you ever had the spicy mabo tofu?"

He whispers something under his breath, "Sorry, yeah I have its really good, but it's so spicy you'll breathe fire for the rest of the week."

I smile, "Something that taste good and is that spicy I'll take it!"

"Grab two, I want some too."

"Here you go." I place the steaming plate of fire in front of Otonashi. "Let's eat."

Otonashi takes the first bite and starts crying, "Dude is it that spicy?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, "No, the tears are from something else, but it is definitely spicy enough to make someone cry."

I take a bite, "Jesus hot, really hot. Man I don't think I have ever had something so spicy yet so good." All throughout lunch we kept on taking a bite then chugging a glass of water till there was nothing left on our plates.

"Ichigo what are you doing for the rest of today?"

"Just walking around exploring the school."

"Good, I don't want to keep telling you how to get everywhere. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

I start my exploration by checking the area around the school seeing the fields for sports and the woods. I take a quick look in the gymnasium and skip the cafeteria since I know it well now. I figure out what each and every building is for on campus. Then I enter the main school building paying attention to everything where all the different class and club rooms are, what each class is over, and of course the fastest route to the cafeteria.

 _It's starting to get dark I should head back to the dorms._ I start heading down the stairs when a song I recognize starts playing. _What song is that it seems so familiar? Who is playing this late I doubt it's Otonashi?_ I look into the music room at the piano sits a girl playing so elegantly, _now I see what Otonahi means by he isn't that good she is on a completely different level._

She plays the piano moving her body with the music. Her long black hair goes down to the mid-back and slightly curls shining as it is hit with the moonlight. The moon seemingly creates a spotlight on her giving the feeling like I'm getting my own personal show. The white dress shirt and khaki skirt sit on her body as if they were made for her to wear and time seems to slow down as I stand in her presence as she plays the rest of the song.

 **Sorry but my brain is kind of everywhere and wants to do a lot of different stuff so I'll be swapping between my stories every so often causing some chapters to take a while. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and I'll try my hardest to get these chapters out quickly but with some quality in them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Girl

The mystery girl finishes her song and a feeling of relief fills the room. She sits back and lets out a sigh. For a couple minutes she sits there and I stand there watching completely in awe. She stands up and turns around seeing me standing there, "Who are you? How long have you been there?"

I start fidgeting with my hands, "Well you know like um halfway through your song. Oh yeah my name Ichigo, um nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. You can go now there is no need for you to stand there anymore."

"Um so what is your name?"

"Sachi, so are you going now?"

"Maybe uh let's see um are you playing more?"

"If I say yes are you going to stay and listen?"

"I think so."

"Then no I'm going to sleep."

She walks past me and takes a left down the empty hallway, "Uh Sachi do you know where the dorms are?"

She stops in her tracks, "Of course I know where they are."

I start walking in the opposite direction, "Um well the dorms are this way." Sachi walks up to my side and we head to the dorms. The whole walk to the dorms was quiet and extremely awkward, "Um so Sachi you seem not to know your way around the school. So do you need me to uh give you a tour of the school?"

She opens the door to the girl dorms, "No, as I said before I know my way around, goodnight." She closes the door behind her _well that definitely could have gone better, but there is still hope for tomorrow._

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, I get up turning off my alarm and get into my new school's uniform. Upon exiting the dorms I notice Otonashi at the top of a hill sitting on a bench. "Pretty lax for the student council president aren't you?"

Otonashi turns and looks at me, "I see you decided to wake up early even if you hate it."

I sit next to Otonashi, "Of course, when the breakfast crowd gets to the cafeteria there is no room to move let alone eat."

Otonashi starts laughing, "I see, so your stomach tells you what time to wake up at." Suddenly a thin bright light peeks over the school roof blinding me. Slowly over the next few minutes the sky turns orange and lights up the school. "Well then we shouldn't keep your stomach waiting any longer, let's go."We head over to the cafeteria in the morning sun striking small talk.

Arriving at the cafeteria we quickly grab our food and begin eating, "Otonashi, do you know a girl named Sachi?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Last night I met a girl named Sachi, or at least that is what she told me."

"What happened last night with her?"

"Around nine she was playing piano in the music room and when she was done we walked to the dorms."

"Ichigo, can you recognize her?"

"Yeah I could, but why do you ask?"

"Follow me!" He stands up and runs out the cafeteria. I grab my breakfast and chase after him.

Arriving at the dorms out of breath I ask, "So what is so important that we had to run over here?"

"I think Sachi is an actual person like you and me."

"Wait what do you mean by actual person, and why do you think that?"

"Either than you and me every student is a NPC because they have pre-programmed actions, past, and emotions. But because Sachi did something after school hours she can't be programmed making her a human."

The doors to the girl's dorm open and slowly girls start exiting heading towards the cafeteria. _I can't believe they aren't real they all act so real I mean no video game has NPCs that act so life like._ My heart starts beating faster as I see Sachi walk out, "That is Sachi right there."I point at her and Otonashi goes up to her. _Should I go over there I probably seem awkward standing here. But then again she would probably think that I'm creepy finding her the next day against her will._ They start walking off as Otonashi waves at me and I catch up to them.

"So we're going to the cafeteria first to have breakfast, then afterward I'll show you around school so you don't get lost heading to a class."

She shakes her head in agreement, "Ok, but won't I miss class."

"Don't worry about that I can cover for you. Ichigo over here did the same thing he only ended up attending one class and not even the whole class."

I respond, "I even slept through that part."

Sachi looks disgusted at me, "So you're one of those people."

I start eating the last bit of my food _ugh every time I talk to her she just thinks worst of me._

We arrive at the cafeteria and barely find an open place for us. I whisper into Otonashi's ear, "So when are we going to tell her all about the afterlife and all that?" Otonashi shrugs his shoulders, "Otonashi where you the only person who ran for president? Because you are just way to laid back to be a leader."

Sachi stops eating her food, "So what's so important you have to hide it from me?"

Otonashi answers, "Just student council talk between a president and his VP."

Sachi chuckles, "The kid that sleeps in class is the VP, you really were the only person to run Otonashi."

The NPCs slowly leave the cafeteria in their groups and Otonashi stands up, "Ichigo can I trust you with the tour?"

Sachi quickly stands up, "Wait I thought you were giving me the tour, not him." She points her finger at me, _of course she doesn't like me compared to Otonashi._

"Ichigo is always free and I'm busy today. Anyways a tour is still a tour no matter who gives it, so see you guys later." Otonashi puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers, "Good luck winning her over."

I jump up, "Wait, how did you know?!" He rubs my hair with his left hand, "I've seen it at least a hundred times I can spot it from a mile away now." He smiles and walks out of the cafeteria.

Sachi asks me, "So exactly what is it that he can spot from a mile away?"

I look away to conceal my embarrassment, "Oh it's nothing to be concerned about." _Oh God what if today turns out like last night?_ Sachi walks up to my side and we exit the cafeteria. "Okay so Sachi this school is kind of weird in the way the classes work. Here this is no set um schedule to follow you just attend the classes you need for your future."

Sachi gets a smirk on her face, "So if you don't attend classes does that mean being a good for nothing is a job now?"

I let out a sigh, "I've been busy so I have had no time, but more importantly what do you want to do later in life so I can show you the classes?"

Sachi scratches her head, "I want to be … huh it just slipped my mind."

I open the door to the school building, "Don't worry something about this school scrambles everyone's train of thought."

We start walking down the hallway and I point out to her what every class is for. An unknown voice calls out to us, "Hey, why are you two out of class right now?"

We turn around facing the teacher, "I'm just taking the new student on a tour of …"

The teacher rudely interrupts me, "I'm taking you two to the principal for skipping class come with me."

He grabs both of us by our wrist, "Hey Sachi run to the roof when he releases you; I'll be right behind you!"

I immediately punch the teacher, he releases the both of us, and Sachi runs to the closest staircase. "Ouch, darn brat you get over here!"

He grabs me by my shoulders, "That was a big mistake." I grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder throwing him on the ground and start running up the stairs after Sachi. _Man where did I learn to do that, it was so cool I wish Sachi had seen that._ I open the door to the roof where Sachi is pacing back and forth.

"Oh my God why did you do that!? Are you messed up in the head!? My parents will be furious when they find out about this! I knew I shouldn't have had anything to do with someone like you! What am I going to do about this!?

 _Wow Sachi is really flipping out right now. Oh wait she doesn't know this is the afterlife. I'm sure that will calm her down._

I grab Sachi by the hand, "Get your hands off me!"

I take my hands back, "Ok but you have to listen to me; this school is in the afterlife not the real world."

Sachi looks at me and slaps me, "Are you crazy just get stay away from me." Sachi walks toward the stairs slamming the door behind her. I sit down _ugh and I thought yesterday was bad, this is absolutely the worst possible outcome._ I lay down and look up into the sky _is this really the afterlife? I mean one person said so and I have a weird dream then I'm convinced. I'm so stupid for believing such a stupid story so easily._

I lie on the roof looking at the clouds passing over my head for a couple hours. My stomach rumbles _looks like I need to get some food, I can't believe it's around noon already._ I slowly get up from my spot on the roof and stretch, "Guess Otonashi was right I do follow my stomach's commands." I walk over to the door and open it partially then it won't move. I look through the window and there's a broom in between the handles. _Great now I'm stuck on the roof… unless._ I run over to the side of the building slowly climbing over the railing. I hang my body off the side of the building above a ledge on a lower floor about 6 feet below me. I let go of the roof and land on the ledge, but quickly lose my footing and start falling toward the ground. _Oh God I don't want to die!_

* * *

 _I survived that's a miracle, but I'm in a hospital so this doesn't help._ "Hurry get him to the ER he needs to go into surgery as quickly as possible!" They start pushing me in a stretcher down the hall _ugh wait what is this pain and why do I feel so weak?_ "He's waking up someone get me some anesthetics!" A mask is put on my face and I quickly go under its effects.

I awake and quickly sit up in my bed. "Woah, calm down your fine."

I look to my right to see my red headed stalker, "Otonashi you need to stop being the first thing I see when I wake up, it's kind of creepy."

Otonashi lets out a laugh, "Then maybe you should had waited a couple of minutes to wake up." I look at him confusingly when the door slowly opens. Sachi walks in looking at the floor with her arms behind her back and slowly walking forward.

She quietly speaks, "I'm sorry that I locked you on the roof; I didn't think you would jump off."

I rub the back of my head _gosh does it hurt its killing me_. "Well I actually was climbing down when I slipped. But I'm fine now because the doctors patched me up, except I'm still hungry."

Otonashi gives me a look of interest, "There are no doctors you're in the nurse's room on campus."

 **Hope you guys like the second installment of A Brand New Life, I know I liked writing it. As always comment anything about the story, I really need the criticism, I made a 77 on my last English paper so I'm sure this paper isn't perfect. Come back later to for chapter 3 to see how the story unfolds from here.**


End file.
